


Awaken in Pleasure

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Geralt dreams of having Jaskier waking him up with sex. He finally manages to ask for it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 572





	Awaken in Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For Ren - trahelle on Discord

Geralt had never had many bed companions in his life. Prostitutes weren’t paid to cuddle you after or to sleep beside you. On occasion, he might find another companion, but more often than not, they would be on their way fairly soon after.

There were exceptions, of course. One of which was Jaskier. Geralt rarely slept better than when he slept with the bard beside him. He felt completely at peace in those moments, especially here in Kaer Morhen where he knew he was safe.

That was why he was able to ask this of Jaskier. He’d thought of it often, in those moments between waking and sleep. It was a fantasy he had often drifted to sleep with, pretending Jaskier was curled around him before the reality was true.

He dreamed of waking up to Jaskier’s fingers stretching him open, to Jaskier’s mouth on his skin, to Jaskier stroking him to hardness and sinking down onto him. He wanted anything and everything Jaskier could do to him – and he wanted it to be the first thing he was aware of – he wanted his nightmares to turn to pleasure and he wanted to wake to realize the pleasure was real – that this was something he got to have. That he lived in a world where a Witcher could come aware of the world through pleasure instead of pain.

Geralt’s voice had shaken when he’d asked Jaskier. He was so ready to be laughed at, to be dismissed. Instead, Jaskier cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “Love, I would be _delighted_ to wake you up with sex. Literally any time and every time.”

Geralt exhaled in relief and leaned forward to kiss Jaskier properly, deep and wet and dirty. Jaskier moaned when he pulled away, hands coming up to knot in Geralt’s hair.

Geralt laughed softly. “All the time. Any time. Surprise me.” 

“Oh, I will,” Jaskier promised with a leer. He pulled Geralt in for another kiss and climbed into his lap, and that was all they’d discussed of that.

But when Geralt fell asleep that night, it was with a thrill of anticipation in his gut.

––

Geralt’s nightmares were horrendous, but predictable. They typically started on the streets of Blaviken and, depending on when he awoke, might go through every other agony in his life.

The first thing Geralt that gave Geralt the odd awareness of a dream was when, instead of claiming the Law of Surprise at the Cintran banquet, Jaskier led him to a dark corner of the hall and shoved him face-first against the wall. 

Geralt’s body was already floating in pleasure when Jaskier stepped forward and kicked his legs apart. “I’m going to take you right here, with only a flimsy tapestry between you and every noble in the North knowing that you bend over for your bard.” Jaskier kissed his ear and bit at his earlobe. 

“Yes,” Geralt growled. He ripped down the ridiculous trousers Jaskier had forced him in, and bent forward. Jaskier’s fingers were suddenly slick with oil and he was circling Geralt’s hole, teasing at the rim. 

_In the inn, Jaskier smirked as Geralt arched under him with a moan._

Finally, Jaskier pushed two fingers into him, just the perfect side of too rough. He felt his rim stretch as Jaskier spread his fingers, and then the soft wet heat of Jaskier’s tongue licking between his fingers.

Geralt pushed back into Jaskier, spreading his legs wider apart. Jaskier spilled more oil between his fingers, driving them in and out in rough thrusts.

The dream started to come apart as Jaskier added a fourth finger and spread them wide. He moaned loudly, feeling the cotton sheets below him, the oil trickling down to his balls in a tantalizing tickle, the wet spot under his mouth where he must have drooled in his sleep. Rather than feel embarrassed, the thought made Geralt moan. He had been relaxed enough that his body showed Jaskier exactly how much it loved him. 

Geralt shoved back against the fingers in him and moaned Jaskier’s name. “Please.”

“Why darling,” Jaskier’s voice was deep and wicked, “all you had to do was ask.”

Jaskier pulled his fingers out abruptly, ignoring Geralt’s whine, and drove his cock into Geralt with enough force to push Geralt up on the bed. Geralt’s chest vibrated with his groan and he squirmed back into Jaskier. “Fuck, yes,” he panted out. 

Jaskier gripped his hips, helping Geralt get his knees under him without Jaskier pulling out. Geralt clenched around him and Jaskier snuck a hand under Geralt and twisted his nipple in punishment.

The pace Jaskier set was hard and rough and everything that Geralt had dreamed of. His usually laudable stamina was failing him as he felt himself quickly approaching the edge.

“Jaskier,” he begged.

Jaskier reached up and wrapped a hand in his hair. “You can hang on for just a bit longer, can’t you, darling?”

Geralt whined loudly, louder than he usually let himself be. But he was home at Kaer Morhen and they were totally safe here. It was okay to let himself vocalize how much he loved what Jaskier did to him.

Jaskier bit his neck and sucked at it before murmuring in his ear, tongue flicking as he spoke, “I do so love the noises I can get you to make, my love.” He thrust in harshly, avoiding Geralt’s prostate, but pulling sharply at his hair.

Geraly shouted, letting himself be pulled onto Jaskier’s dick by his hair. “Please please pleasepleaseplease,” he chanted.

Jaskier’s fingers slipped down his chest, tugging at the hair there, and traced ever so softly around the base of Geralt’s cock. He reached forward and cupped Geralt’s balls. “So full for me, aren’t you?” He bit at Geralt’s ear. “You’re going to absolutely ruin the sheets.” Geralt whimpered. “Maybe I should make you clean it up with your tongue,” Jaskier tugged on his ball and pressed just behind them at the same time he angled his cock to nail Geralt’s prostate directly.

Geralt _screamed_ Jaskier’s name and came all over himself, Jaskier stroking him through it. When Geralt came down, Jaskier pulled out of him and stripped his cock furiously until he was coming over Geralt’s hole.

He collapsed forward onto Geralt, pushing him into the wet spot on the bed. Geralt gave a disgusted huff and got his arms under him to lift them both up, Jaskier splayed across his back, and dumped them both to the side. 

“C’mere, darlin’,” Jaskier murmured, tugging Geralt toward him by his hair. He kissed Geralt softly, licking into his mouth slowly. Geralt sighed into it and nipped at Jaskier’s tongue. Jaskier pulled back and pressed kisses all along his face. “Good morning, Geralt.”

Geralt laughed. “Good morning.”


End file.
